


Brad Majors

by Choking_Noises



Series: Halloween 2017 [10]
Category: Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon)
Genre: Gay, M/M, Memes, Pining, THE ORIGINAL rocky horror picture show, Teenagers, brad majors - Freeform, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 10:34:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12579796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Choking_Noises/pseuds/Choking_Noises
Summary: Dipper and Wirt are both wearing the same costume. Yeah.





	Brad Majors

The last place Wirt wanted to be spending his Halloween night was at a funky party. But here he was, wearing his most atrocious costume, walking up to the scariest thing he had seen all night. The front door. Because if Wirt walked in right now, if he knocked on that door and went into that house, there was no going back.

All he could think about was the chaos that awaits him. He imagined every single high schooler he had ever met dancing on table tops and chugging questionable alcohol out of red solo cups. His impending doom was five hundred high schoolers cursing really rebelliously and wearing half assed costumes. And he wasn’t going to have it.

I can’t do this, he thought, there’s no fucking way.

So he opened the front door.

There were about twenty people here. And most of them were sitting down drinking from clear solo cups, which were a lot less iconic. The music wasn’t loud, it wasn’t anything he expected.

Where were the rebellious teens? Why was everyone’s costume so thought out? Wirt was expecting at least one slutty cat or a Jason mask/loaf of bread duo. And nobody looked wasted. Were they drinking punch?

After standing in disbelief for a few long seconds, Wirt realized that he was the center of attention. Every single prepubescent eye was glaring him down. He was going to puke. Of course he didn’t want to be at a full out high school banger but at least he was expecting that. Wirt didn’t even know what was supposed to be happening at this runt of a party.

“Hi.” Someone from the group of staring kids greeted. “Could you, um, shut the door?” Wirt flung his body around and slammed the door with all the awkwardness. Dear god, this was going to be a dreadful night.

“Hi.” Wirt turned to the party and smiled. Could they see the pain in his face? Because he could feel it. He could feel all of their confused thoughts too. The awkward tension was growing with each second. Eventually it got so intense that Wirt had blocked out the music. And now him and a bunch of other high schoolers were having a staring contest in the silence of an unfamiliar living room. Great.

Then, out of nowhere, each kid broke the eye contact and retreated back to awkward conversations with the person next to them. And the music clicked back into his head. Was he supposed to feel rejected?

“Hey,” Wirt turned around to see a brown haired boy in a obnoxious blue silk robe. His hair was styled in a mild side part and he wore thick black glasses. His socks were long and bunched up, and his shoes were terrible. Tantalizing tighty whiteys peaking through. “So do any of you fellas know how to madison?”

Wirt was astonished. He looked down at his own Brad Majors costume, a little more classy. Button up shirt, sweater vest. And he was looking fucking iconic. But so was this boy in front of him, and he wasn’t sure if he should be flattered or embarrassed.

“Ha,” Wirt half smiled. “Looks like one of us are going to have to change.” There was a silence, and Wirt was going to die. An out stretched hand reached him.

“My names Dopper, I mean um Dipper, it’s Dipper,” He said with a strong grip and a manly shake. What a heterosexual man.

“Wirt,” Wirt replied, his handshake a little more twinkish. “I’m Wirt.”

“Well, hope you like monster mash,” Dipper chuckled, and without letting go of his hand, led him to the punch bowl.

“What?” Wirt followed him. His heart was racing. This was extreme social interaction, maybe even flirting. What had he gotten himself into?

“Like the song, ya know?” Dipper dropped his hand and seemed to have a miniature panic attack. “The only song they’ve played this entire party is Monster Mash.” Dipper grabbed a couple clear solo cups from the snack bar. “It’s on a loop.”

“Oh,” Wirt smiled goofily. “I love that song.” He felt so silly, in a way like what the hell was he doing. But he was kind of enjoying himself, and that’s the important thing, right? “Um, what’s in the bowl?”

“Fuel,” Dipper smirked, “Pure Fuel.” He handed Wirt a half filled glass and held one of his own. And chugged it. Like a disgusting teen. Wirt decided to take his own sip of the risky substance. And yes, it was just punch. Pure punch.

“I’m underaged.”

“We’re all underaged,” Dipper said, his cheeks growing pink. “I’ve gotta go,” He sat down his empty solo cup. “Nice meeting you, Brad Majors.”

Wirt had to make a decision. Was he going to be a coward, or use the one courageous bone in his body? Because this Halloween night was going a little bit better than he had planned.

“Before you leave,” Wirt called for Dippers attention, who turned around immediately. “I’m glad I caught you at home, could I used your phone?”

“We’re both in a bit of a hurry,” Dipper stuttered back at him. The Brad Majors was showing in them. “Yeah, I mean yeah, here.” Dipper handed Wirt his phone, unlocked and opened to the dial screen. What a night. 


End file.
